


Lilith Page’s Family of Desire and How she Got It.

by Thrawn



Category: Angel: the Series, Battlestar Galactica (1978), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: F/F, Fake Marriage, Love Spell, Magic "Marriage", Mind-Control Matrimony, fake family, non-consensual consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: “You are never to do wrong that right may come of it, for if ever you do, though good you may well intend, through you evil will take hold and twist the material badly.” Lily should’ve remembered that lesson more strongly as she fingered her wedding ring on her left ring finger and recalled the curse that had gotten her that ring…
Relationships: Henry Mills & Emma Swan, Lily | Lilith Page & Henry Mills, Lily | Lilith Page/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1
Collections: A_Personal_Crusade





	Lilith Page’s Family of Desire and How she Got It.

** Lilith Page’s Family of Desire and How she Got It. **

**_By James Carmody._ **

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing of the copyrights I am using stories to manufacture this tale with, and I forego forever any financial claim to this piece of literary fiction. These works are, simply put, Once Upon A Time and Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series. I also do not own Milton’s works. Same with “Battlestar Galactica” at that._

**Rating:** _Approximately akin to the level of severity of an adult fairy-tale, this is rated *officially* “R” due to the evil relationship, but is far closer to “PG-13” due to the felony being not-so-overt in the level of evil as far as graphic depiction. I do, however, strongly insist on parental guidance to the minor readers. I do not want to commit scandal by the perverted nature of the relationship._

**Summary:** _Set in Fiona’s curse time, Lily has gotten wind of what Fiona’s plans are, and, in a very misbegotten effort to contain the damage the Black Fairy plans, she makes a deal she never ever should make- for you are never to do wrong that right may come of it._

**Moral:** _“You are never to do wrong that right may come of it, for if ever you do, though good you may well intend, through you evil will take hold and twist the material badly.” Lily should’ve remembered that lesson more strongly as she fingered her wedding ring on her left ring finger and recalled the curse that had gotten her that ring… (That’s in fact a far better and more suspenceful summary than my initial one.)_

**Pairings & Characters:** _The First Evil, Fiona, Lily Page, Emma Swan, and Henry Mills; pairing Emma/Lily._

**Author’s Story Notes:** _Deals with the current events and moral breakdowns and the messed up stuff therein- but is intended to overtly and covertly contradict these breakdowns by showing what they really lead to._

_As this kind of serious material seems to be running rampant, it seemed good sense for me to write a cautionary tale or fairytale of why one really ***should*** follow traditional moral law._

**Warnings:** _Basically: magical rape- rape by love-spell (fairy-tale darkness- fairytales really are dark when you think it through.). It won’t be graphic, but it *is* there, however hidden behind closed doors._

**Chapter #1.): “Magical Marital Contract and Foolishness.”**

Lily really should’ve known better; in fact, she did. So why, why in the world had she basically used *magic*, a *spell* of all things, to manipulate her childhood crush, Emma Swan, into accepting _Lily herself_ as her **wife** of all things, Lily thought and rethought this question as she sat at the dining room table of their home she shared with Emma and their now-grown-son, Henry Mills… wondering all the while why she had chosen to do *this*; and, as she sat there she fingered her wedding ring, the ring that mystically bound her and Emma Swan together.

Some two months beforehand, as Early Fall was hitting Storybrooke Maine, she had found out what Fiona had planned, and had arranged a meeting between the two. The gist of Lily’s message is that she would keep silent, even work with Fiona in her venture, so long as **_she herself_** winds up with Emma’s hand in matrimony and Henry is protected therefore. Rethinking through the encounter that refused to rest in her head, Lily realized that off to the side, semi-there and semi-not there, was a being, not a man, but a being that *appeared* to be a man… regarding the meeting they’d had in a darkened alleyway in the dead of night. Lily had taken a liking to the tales made by a certain “Joss Whedon”, particularly the “Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel the Series” stories, as well as the classic “Battlestar Galactica” from the late 1970s and early 1980s; and while Lily was not sure, she suspected that this mysterious stranger in town looked not unlike “Count Iblis”. _“I wonder if it could be him.”_ Lily wondered to herself inside her head, then shaking her head so fast and hard that her straight black hair stood out on end like the rim of a flying saucer she muttered “No, that’s silly.”; it was especially silly because she knew who, and more importantly, what “Count Iblis” was supposed to be. And as that monster is a nonphysical being, that analogy falls completely apart. _“Plus I am not even sure he even exists.”_ She thought to herself. It was, after all, easier to push out the idea that spells contacted something there than to be mindful of the threat she’d placed herself in by enlisting a **_witch_** to get herself the heart of the woman she desired to make a family with! Her conscience, meanwhile, was screaming at her that something was deeply wrong with this situation. Her conscience, meanwhile, was screaming at her to stop; and to get out of this fake family and delusion, this “Hell” that she’d constructed for herself and for this family she’d been trying to build, and was drawing heavily on the lessons that the Sorcerer’s Apprentice had given her in her time as *his* “apprentice”; it was basically yelling at her that no way at all, ever, could two women “marry” each-other, that no matter what the state or the courts may say, there is no such thing as a “same-sex marriage”, and that she *certainly* shouldn’t have basically sold her soul to protect *anybody*, as now it claimed that she herself was a significant threat to the “family” she had sought to produce!

Lily shouted “Shut Up!”, intending to get that message to her conscience; but, as it turned out, her wife, Emma, heard that and became worried… luckily Emma’s son, Henry, and thus Lily’s stepson, was currently at college in classes, and would be back later on in the day… if he wasn’t roaming around town with his buddies that is… and Lily ended up feeling sheepish when she realized what had happened: that she’d screamed at Emma without knowing that she **_was_** yelling at Emma. And now she was humiliated. “Sorry, Babe, want to go out to eat in a bit, my treat, to make up for that outburst?” Lily offered; it wasn’t cowering, as both of them knew, it was really a piece-offering.

Emma looked at her, with the same cockeyed look as usual, and asked her “Lilith, this is the third outburst you’ve had in less than a week; what’s wrong?” Emma was clearly concerned.

“Nothing. I’m simply stressed out, that’s all.” Lily replied, lying and trying to deflect Emma’s attention away from discovering this contact she was increasingly sure she should never ever have made- she’d basically used a curse to steal Emma from Killian and marry his wife, thus consent was mutilated, badly at that. It had started out far from that, but that’s what had wound up happening; and now Lily was trying to figure out how to salvage at least some of what she had without wrecking her life and the lives of her friends. Plus she certainly did not want to wind up in _prison_ for decades for basically date-rape-drugging Emma of all people- that would most assuredly NOT go down well with the bulk of the people in town- to put it mildly at that!

“I know when someone’s lying to me, remember?” Emma suggested, climbing into Lily’s lap and sitting sideways on her thighs, trying to talk some sense into her all-the-while.

“Can we just drop it, okay? I really don’t want to talk about this; it is upsetting enough as it is.” Lily replied, quickly kissing Emma on her lips in what happened to be much too hard of a peck compared to what she had intended.

Emma for her part knew this was dangerous territory for their relationship; but, figuring that things would come out soon enough, she nodded and agreed for now. Now, on the other hand, Lily had a real predicament: she had, she knew, basically to spare Henry from being tortured by Fiona, used a spell to force Emma to consent to marrying her- this was part and parcel of why Lilith Page-Swan was upset: she was, legally-speaking in terms of ethics, a rapist, and this whole “marriage” between the two was, in fact, not merely a sham, but one long, strung-out, “romantic rape”. Inside her head, Lily scoffed silently, _“As if there is any such thing as a “romantic rape”.”_ she thought, disgustedly to herself. She couldn’t say she hadn’t been warned, and she had put an awful lot of work into straightening herself out for a long time, and then *this* fiasco. Granted, she’d been desperate, but that is no excuse for stealing a man’s wife and making herself *her* wife, as well as stealing the guy’s family and sending him on a journey into the boonies of who-knows-where till he comes back who-knows-when? Now that’s simply selfish of her to do, and for what? Her heart’s desire; what a gullible fool she’d been! Lily knew well that no matter how gentle, physical-speaking, any act of intimate violation was, such an act was disgusting and never ever even remotely “romantic”. She’d messed up, big time!

In Pandemonium, Perdition’s Dimension, the First Evil, Satan itself, was elated; in not too hard of an operation, it had neutralized the main resistance in yet another “Eden” and had managed to increase its markets therein for its drugs, not only that, but bagged at least one of the local law enforcement officials too- this was a coup for the books alright. It knew well that men went for romance as the primary means of them being guided by their noses, straight into Perdition, so to speak. It just had to keep it up and BINGO! it would have Emma Swan, especially have her and Lily scandalizing the living daylights out of Henry Mills and bollox him up big time, bringing him structural damage, morally-speaking to end his odds of escape from its Politburo, real quickly too! It just had to play its cards correctly; otherwise it itself would be found out by its Maker, and while enraging Him was fun for it, therein lay the problem: as He is far stronger than it; that’s quite literally playing with fire- especially for that particular demon at that!

The date that Emma and Lily had at the restaurant was intended to be romantic, and culminate with some dancing, but it was, however, sadly for both women, an unmitigated disaster: Emma was perturbed the whole time, and Lily was increasingly stressed out, and wasn’t talking about what was bothering her at all, so really, neither of them enjoyed it much. Especially compared to how they thought it would turn out!

The First, however, knew well that no matter how much they’d pursue keeping their bedroom antics hidden from Henry and hidden behind closed doors, the mere *existence* of this relationship led to scandal for Henry, gradually eroding away his morals the longer it went on… as did the beings in its “generation”, operating at either its “frequency” or close to that frequency, whereas Emma and Lily were merely uneasy inside, it, in its extreme sadism, found delight in malforming them, badly at that!

_To Be Continued… Yes, more will come, Lord Willing._


End file.
